In industrial production processes, with respect to achieving a high-speed and efficient operating sequence, it is prior art to use prefabricated components for assembly or installation activities. Thus, for example, in the production of systems that enclose or relay flowable media and in which seals on components are necessary, components on which the pertinent gasket has already been placed are often made available for final installation processes. A component premounted in this way promotes simple, high-speed and efficient execution of a subsequent, final installation process, but complication of the working step of transfer between the premounted component and final assembly station must be tolerated. In this connection the premounted component must be handled such that the danger of the gasket falling off the component or being lost in the transfer phase is avoided.